


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oma being Oma, Semi-public masturbation, Wet Dream, because we die like men, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi has trouble sleeping and stays up long enough to find himself in a peculiar situation.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, but only onesided since it doesn't actually pan out
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

Kokichi always had trouble going to sleep. 

Really, he doesn't know what it is about falling asleep that is so… difficult. It _should_ be a cakewalk, since he is essentially _doing_ **_nothing_**. Yet, even when he sets aside his phone far, far away and tries counting sheep, he still can't find a method to soothe his mind into dreamland. It's annoying, just waiting for his mind to silence and his brain to shut off— 

But really, he has no other choice. If he gets up now then not only will he _not_ fall asleep, but he might wake one of the others up. 

The current arrangement is a bit silly, girls in the living room and all the guys crammed into Shuichi's room. It's a very traditional idea, that they should be separated by what's in their pants, but Kokichi figures that parents don't really know what they are doing half the time. Err, Shuichi's _guardians_ in this case, given his parents are never home. 

At least he has managed to grab a small corner for himself, instead of being squished between two other bodies. He has the wall, something that _does_ help him sleep, so now he only has to worry about smacking Shuichi in the middle of the night with his restless sleep-rolling. 

The exhausted Supreme Leader stares at the dark wall, the navy blue is practically black in the dark room. He can hear the snores just across from him, they fill the air and act as ambient noise to the ruckus of his thoughts. He's bored and tired, two of the worst things to be. He craves sleep, and yet it still refuses to come. No amount of tossing and turning will change that.

But with little to no options, he still decides to flip around. 

The room is mostly serene, as it seems like all the other boys are asleep.

And indeed, even his bed mate is asleep, but not exactly soundly sleeping. 

Kokichi is almost shocked at what he finds, as the detective's lower half is anything but asleep. And, in his surprise, he flips back to the wall, staring at the darkness as he processes the situation— 

Shuichi has a **stiffy**. 

_Because he's having a wet dream._

A totally normal thing for dudes, but it's happening _right_ **now**. 

At the sleepover. 

_Next to_ **_him_ ** _._

And no matter what kind of logic he provides, it all keeps returning to _him_. At least, the fact that Shuichi's inches away from him and about to bust a nut. 

Kokichi doesn't think he can sleep after that. 

_Not when there's so much opportunity to be had!_

Kokichi wiggles his toes as he mentally prepares himself, aware of the tingle running down his spine. Because there's _no way_ he could just ignore this situation. He can't help but peek over his shoulder, his eyes landing onto the stiffy Shuichi is sporting under the covers— 

_Well, well, well! Shuichi… Just who are you dreaming about?_

His eyes slowly return to Shuichi's face, noting the way his pale cheeks are dusted with a blush and his brows were slightly furrowed.

_Is it Kaede? Maybe… Miu? Or is it another one of the girls?_

The situation is especially risqué, considering that the inopportune timing has made it so that Shuichi could experience a humiliating situation _if_ someone were to wake up. 

**_Unluckily for the detective, Kokichi was awake to witness his moment of weakness._ **

The thought of ratting out Shuichi genuinely crosses his mind, it would be an easy thing to do. Shuichi would be _absolutely_ **_mortified_** , especially considering this was his party and thus his fault. _Maybe the timid detective would cry at the utter embarrassment of having a wet dream at a slumber party!_

Ah yes, that would be hilarious and cruel, and _exactly_ on brand with his pranks. 

But that would be ignoring Kokichi's own reaction to seeing the pretty boy aroused in his sleep. 

It's been a strange thing to deal with, his unexplainable attraction to the Ultimate Detective. He truly doesn't know _why_ he has such a fascination with the other, especially considering that someone of **_his caliber_ ** could _easily_ get a better catch. But there was just _something_ about Shuichi that held his attention. 

So much that catching him in such a vulnerable position makes him _giddy_ and **_excited_ ** in all sorts of ways.

One of those ways being that his pants are feeling a bit warm as he experiences a stir in his loins. He's no stranger to the cue, but he wonders if now is really the best time to engage in these sorts of thoughts. 

They are still at a slumber party after all, and he could end up being the one at the butt of a joke.

Shuichi's beautiful face and messy locks reflect nothing but slumber, even if his lower half is the only thing still up. He can't help but wonder once again, if Shuichi is even having an erotic dream along with his boner. It wouldn't surprise him if he was imagining something lewd with one of his female classmates. 

He surveys the room and everyone is sound asleep as far as he can tell. Kaito is the closest person to their futons, but he's snoring loudly. He can see both Rantaro and Korekiyo with closed eyes, sleeping on their backs. Meanwhile, Gonta is sleeping face down on his belly. Ryoma is turned away from the entire room, bundled deeply in a nest of blankets. And Kiibo is forced to lay down by the furthest wall, away from the rest of them as he needs to stay close by an outlet to recharge. 

He can barely contain the downward spiral of lewd thoughts that only continue to motivate him to go further— 

_Are his chances of getting caught high?_

**_Yes._ **

_Did he still want to jerk off just inches away from his crush who seems to be all hot and bothered?_

**_Also yes._ **

His dick is starting to twitch in delight of these fantasies, reacting to the ideas of exploring Shuichi's body in this very room. 

_This could be his one and only chance at being dirty, so why not live a little? Besides, it was not like him and Shuichi would ever become an item, so he might as well enjoy the attraction before his heart got broken._

Kokichi shifts as quietly as possible, with his back against the cool wall. He makes some space between himself and Shuichi by doing so, and is careful not to stir his bed mate. The other male is still blissfully unaware, clearly lost in dreams he could only fathom. 

He carefully trails his hand down slowly, knowing he could get caught at any moment if he isn't careful. Kokichi slips his hand under the waistband of his pajamas and his underwear, his heart rate picking up the second he feels his pubic hair. He lingers for a moment, the warmth of his groin heating up his fingertips as he loiters in that area. Kokichi has yet to bring his penis into his hand, but he gives it some time to make sure the coast is clear. 

Again, he is only met by soft snores and Kaito's loud snoring, and Shuichi's pretty eyelashes fanned over his pale cheeks. The guy doesn't even stir at the fact that his missing presence.

Kokichi gingerly wraps his fingers around his dick, already aware of how it's already semi-erect. It twitches once more, and he's _dying_ for more friction. He's quieter than ever as he slowly touches himself, his eyes drifting back down to Shuichi's stiffy. 

He tries to compare their dicks if he's bigger or if the detective is, but it's too hard to tell. Kokichi chalks it up to a tie. Another beautiful throb comes from his cock, and he wonders if Shuichi would find him disgusting for jerking off to his unawareness.

He'd figure his only defense would be that Shuichi started it first. If he hadn't had the wet dream then Kokichi wouldn't have gotten hard either! 

It's a ridiculous argument, but shifting the blame is all he knows how to do. Still, his thoughts don't stop him from continuing, he's already dipped his feet into that water and now he wants to jump into it completely. 

It's incredible, even with minimal stroking he's now as hard as a rock. His erection is at full mast, and the anticipation of not being able to move much or properly fap is adding another layer of arousal, one that makes him sensitive and eager. 

And it is at this time that he also realizes that he's having a bit of trouble controlling his breathing, as a couple excited huffs escape loudly into the silent room. His heart leaps into his throat when Shuichi groans— his hand freezing as he awaits for his swift and brutal punishment. Most likely in the form of utter humiliation for the rest of his high school career and immediate ostracization from his peers. 

His held breath and painful erection seem to last an eternity, reminding Kokichi of the term _blue-balled,_ as Miu would so eloquently put it. 

Kokichi’s heart is hammering in his chest, filling his ears with a wild drumming song that seems to make his skin hot and his chest tight. Shuichi stirs, shifting in bed _towards him_ , his erection still, as noticeable as ever. As he gets settled he unconsciously tries to get comfortable on his side, his hips even stutter and give a shallow thrust against the bed itself. Kokichi gets a front row view and the way his dick seems to respond to the visuals is _unreal_. 

It’s better than anything else he’s seen, his arousal taking on a whole new life. _No wonder people fucking love sex. Perhaps it was just how humanity was wired, the reward system for sexual satisfaction would certainly motivate the primitive brain._ Kokichi could only imagine how much more euphoric actual penetration would be, and it makes him squirm in delight. 

He isn’t out of the clear yet, as Shuichi mutters some sort of gibberish in a raspy voice. 

Kokichi finally lets out a shaky breath, still wired from the suspense of almost getting caught. Somehow, he can see getting addicted to this sort of bad behavior. Kokichi always considered himself a deviant, so this unique sort of interest only fueled that label. Even without any touch and just observing he was finding it easy to hold his erection, to feel pleasure from it. 

It’s funny, how with so little information Kokichi has been able to fuel so many delusions. 

That his fantasies have always been easy to lose himself in, but at this point it has become painfully clear— 

_Reality was much better than delusion._

Kokichi gives into his desires, and continues to fan the flames of his attraction. He’s an absolute dripping mess, sticky and overflowing with pre-cum. It’s spilling over an obscene amount, and he’s absolutely obsessed with the feeling.

_Shuichi’s so hot, so fucking hot. I want him to touch me, to feel the inside of his mouth and see him moan…_

His fear of punishment has melted away, overshadowed by his need for release. He’s going to go insane if he doesn’t get to finish, so Kokichi is quickly to pick up the pace, trying desperately to find a safe middle ground between his squelching and speeding up his wrist.

His eyes are locked onto Shuichi's stupidly pretty face, _frustrated_ at how much he _wishes_ he could cum on it. Bonus points if he gets to smear his weeping dick all over that canvas and have Shuichi drooling over the display. 

Sadly, that wish would never be fulfilled, so maybe delusions did have their perks. _So close, yet so far_ , he quietly muses. At least he can still jerk off to the sight of him at the moment though. 

He wastes no time as he covers his mouth with his free hand, not daring to make a sound as he finally cums. It sends a hard shudder through his spine and his skin breaks out into goosebumps, and he barely has enough mind to catch his mess with his hand. Thankfully, everyone is still peacefully asleep, not one of them stirs despite Kokichi feeling like his world is shaking. He desperately tries to keep his breathing even and quiet, and his legs and groin still tingle from his orgasm. 

It's incredible, amazing, and oh so enchanting. He's never orgasmed _so_ **_hard_** in his life, **ever**. Yet he can't help but question if _this_ is going to be the deciding factor in why he goes to hell. 

With the sudden fatigue weighing on his eyelids, he doesn't bother answering that question. He wipes his hand clean on the inside his boxers and shifts to press his face against the cold wall. Yes, he ignores the sticky feeling of his underwear, blearily recalling that Miu would call his soiled underwear 'cummies' or some stupid shit like that. He resists the urge to cackle at his lame joke as he allows his eyes to slide shut.

All he wants to do now is _sleep_.

***

Kokichi wakes up pretty early the next morning, mostly because he's feeling like he's rolling.

He is roused from his sleep, confused at the sickening motion. His brain whirs to life, and he realizes that _Shuichi_ is the reason _why_. 

He frowns as it takes him a moment to regain his bearings. A yawn follows, and he rubs his eyes to chase away his lingering fatigue as he speaks softly— 

" _Why are you up so goddamn early_?" he quietly accuses, grumpy from the rude awakening. 

He catches the time from a nearby clock, 7:43am. He grimaces and realizes his precious sleep is now ruined since he won't be able to fall asleep again, they'd have to leave before he could get any more shut-eye.

Shuichi is utterly meek, per usual, crumpling as he tries to fix the sheets— 

His quiet voice is even more pathetic sounding as he is unable to keep the tremble from his voice, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up." 

Shuichi is in different pants, and his blanket was also mysteriously gone. He's also pulling off the top sheet, hence why Kokichi had to be rolled over. The evil leader instantly recalls the night before and it becomes painfully clear what is happening. Kokichi internally smiles, as it's easy for him to keep a neutral face and lie about his true thoughts. But he cannot resist the urge to tease Shuichi, mostly as revenge for waking him up. 

He makes a show of looking down at the bed before making heavy eye contact with Shuichi.

"You're **so** _gross_." He spits out, as if he's found out how much of a heathen Shuichi is.

Of course, _it works like a charm_. Shuichi seems to understand his hidden intent and immediately flushes down to his neck. Heck, even his ears are bright red! 

" _Ah_ , _I'm sorry_ !" Shuichi quickly adds, very clearly panicked. The Ultimate Supreme Leader is giddy at the response, but he refuses to drop the act. Instead, he maintains an awkward silence, keeping that disgusted look. And this play is **_super-effective_ **, as it has the detective looking like he's about to burst into tears!

Kokichi waits until his eyes become glossy before making his move— 

He sticks his tongue out at him, "What kind of **_monster_ ** gets up at 7am on a weekend _anyways_ ? You're _such_ a creature of habit that it's downright **_disgusting_ **." 

A lie, mostly because he wants Shuichi to suffer internally with his teasing. A private roast, if you will. 

Shuichi seems to deflate with relief at the lie though, probably making mental leaps that Kokichi hadn't seen the truth, and he was simply being paranoid. _Ha, maybe Kokichi should be the Ultimate Detective at this point._

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry…" Shuichi can't control his face though, as his embarrassment from before is still present, "You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll get out of your way…" 

Thankfully, those unshed tears do not fall, as Shuichi blinks away from the almost-waterworks, and he clears his throat for absolutely no reason.

Kokichi stares at that pretty face once more and decides he'd much rather be awake to look at that. 

The leader's voice still sounds groggy, which he hopes makes him sound husky, like he's seen actors do in movies, "You already ruined it for me, so you better make it up." 

It almost sounds like a threat, and Kokichi wonders if his beloved is getting the whole message here. Their eyes meet, and he'd like to believe that Shuichi _does_ understand, that he isn't trying to deny what happened last night. 

_That they can just share one look and know everything without using any words_. 

The detective is quick to avoid his eyes though, and Kokichi laments at the fact that he's dropped that ball so hard. Still, Shuichi concedes, and Kokichi wonders if taking advantage of the detective is really ok. _Especially_ considering the debauchery _he_ committed last night. But as soon as he starts having second thoughts, Kaito rises from his slumber and is quick to attack Shuichi from behind. 

The way Shuichi gets an adorable blush and a bashful smile immediately dispels any sort of remorse he had.

  
Kokichi shrugs, _Oh well_ ! _Not like Shuichi knows anything, so this may as well be his little secret then._

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please let me know, i'm barely getting back into writing after a long hiatus so i need all the encouragement i can get!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
